


Regressuary but in March

by stupidsensitivecoward



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsensitivecoward/pseuds/stupidsensitivecoward
Summary: basically I wanted to do regressuary but it was like, after February, so here we are. I'm gonna give myself probably more time than is allowed to finish, cause I'm busy streaming and doing school stuff which sucks. Either way, I'm going to get 31 prompts done at some point...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	1. Spring (actually mostly its just breakfast but) 1/31

**Author's Note:**

> cut this short (already? i know lol) because I ran out of time and really needed to sleep. I'll try harder today! Also, I'll be uploading these the day after - so for me, it's the second of march, but I wrote the prompt on the first.
> 
> Day 1  
> It’s the first few days of spring, and A and B go outside and look for all the signs.
> 
> Tommy wakes up small, and notices flowers coming into bloom outside. He excitedly goes to find Wilbur, who’s making breakfast. Techno, Wilbur and Tommy have a fun day outside.

Tommy sat up, already feeling hazy. It was going to be a small day, he knew, so he grabbed Henry and his star patterned blanket, then pulled himself out of bed. The warmth of the sun brushed against his back and a happiness bled through him.  
Rushing to the window, Tommy peered over. The flowers in their cosy garden were growing coloured buds and dew clung in beads to the grass. Tommy grinned. His duvet was still tangled around his feet, and he stumbled as he rushed to go downstairs and find his brothers.  
Wilbur faced the hob and had a black apron knotted behind his back, whilst Techno sat at the table reading a book. Tommy could tell they were having pancakes – British pancakes, too, none of the thick American ones. He made his way over to Wilbur, giving a small side hug.  
“Tommy?” Wilbur questioned, laughing a little. He lifted his arm to see Tommy holding his blanket and stuffie.  
“I think we’ve got a little boy on our hands today, don’t you Tech?” Wilbur asked, turning down the hob so he could sit Tommy at the table without the pancake burning. Techno slipped his bookmark between the pages he was reading, giving a twinge of a smile.  
“I think we do.” He confirmed. Tommy giggled, reaching to play with Techno’s hair. Techno let him. Tommy rambled and toyed with Techno’s hair whilst Wilbur finished up cooking.  
“Wilby, did you see the flowers outside?” Wilbur turned off the hob and carried the plate of pancakes over to the table. He set them down, taking a seat.  
“The flowers?”  
Tommy nodded. “The flowers! It’s spring and, and, and all the flowers are comin’ out!”  
“Are they?” Wilbur took a seat, dishing out pancakes for them all.  
“Mmhmm!” Tommy said. He paused, pouting slightly, then asked, “Can I has the sugar please, Techie?”  
“Such good manners,” Wilbur praised, ruffling Tommy’s hair. Techno passed Tommy the tin of sugar. Tommy’s hands shook slightly as he received it, even with both hands, and Wilbur took it from him. Tommy let out a whine and reached for it.  
“Can do it!” he protested, trying to grab at it again as Wilbur pulled it towards himself.  
“Bee, its easier if you let me. You remember what happened last time? I think you’re just a little bit too small right now.”  
“But—”  
“No buts, Tommy.” Techno murmured. “We just don’t want it to spill.”  
“I won’t spill!”  
“That’s what you said last time. Now come on, let Wil put the sugar on.” Tommy finally gave up, sitting back in his chair and pushing his plate to where Wilbur could reach it.  
“There we go.” Wilbur didn’t take long to put lemon and sugar on the pancake. He made sure to roll Tommy’s pancake and cut it before handing the knife and fork back.  
Tommy felt the fuzz in his stomach swirl and let himself fade into it. He pushed the cutlery to Techno. Techno faced a moment of confusion, before smiling a little.  
“You want some help?”  
“Please,” Tommy mumbled.  
Wilbur watched on as Techno and Tommy finished their breakfast.  
“Wilby, where’s Papa?” Tommy asked between mouthfuls.  
“Papa’s out today, buddy. He’s collecting resources so we can build cool things later.”  
“Oh.” Tommy’s bright mood was knocked back a little, but Techno ruffled his hair.  
“It’s alright, Tommy,” Wilbur started, “We’re gonna have the best day you’ve ever had, and we’re gonna go outside and look for all the signs of spring!”  
“We are?” Tommy asked, bouncing a little.  
“We are…?” Techno trailed off.  
“We are!”  
Tommy rushed to stand up from his chair, almost tripping into Techno’s chest. “Steady up, Tommy. Let’s get you dressed to go outside.”  
“Okay,” Tommy responded. Techno turned to face Wilbur, and the two heard Tommy thundering up the stairs.  
“Tommy, don’t run in the house!” Wilbur yelled, sharing a laugh with Techno.

-

The three stepped out into the sun, Tommy immediately pulling on both Techno and Wilbur’s hands.  
“Tommy, Tommy, calm down, it’s only eight, we’ve got plenty of time.”  
“But there’s, there’s things to see!”  
“I know, but we don’t need to rush! Otherwise, you’ll tire Techno out.”  
Techno grunted, “Rude, I’m not Phil.”  
“Papa?” Tommy asked, spinning on his heels.  
“Not yet, bud. He’ll be home later.”  
“Okay.”  
Tommy rushed forwards once more, eyes setting on a group of snowdrops. He gently poked at them, running a finger down the stem.  
“Techie! Wilby! S’a flower!”  
“Yeah it is, Tommo! Well done!”  
“I ‘emembered not to pick it, cos, cos s’alive!”  
Wilbur hummed, wrapping an arm around Tommy’s shoulder. “I’m very proud of you,”  
Tommy turned to face Wilbur with a grin.


	2. Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil! 2/31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2  
> A runs a coffee shop, and B is their little. Cuteness ensues.
> 
> Phil runs a coffee shop, and Ranboo works there. When he’s big, of course. Phil wouldn’t dare let him go near the machines when he was little. He isn’t working today. (also apparently I’ve just decided that no one cares that Ranboo is a little in public, we’re gonna ignore how mean people are, k?)

Ranboo was sat on one of the high barstools at the counter, arms folded and being used as a pillow.  
“Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil,” Ranboo whined.  
“What?”  
“I’m bored.”  
Phil chuckled, setting down the mug (americans read: cup) he was drying. It was quiet today, only a few people sat at the window-side tables. The low ceiling gave the main room a dark yet comforting feel, and it was nothing less than home to both Ranboo and Phil. Many nights had been spent by the fireplace, Ranboo curled up under Phil’s wing and wrapped in multiple blankets.   
Phil grabbed a paper serviette (see, fancy words) from a small stack and set it on the counter. He pushed it towards Ranboo. The pen in his apron pocket found itself victim, too, as Phil took it and placed it next to the serviette. Ranboo stared at Phil. Phil looked at him expectantly.  
“Draw something,” he prompted. Ranboo nodded, then began to draw. Phil turned back towards the sink.

“Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil,” Ranboo whined. He was almost done with his drawing, and, although he’d accidentally ripped the napkin a few times since he pressed quite hard, he was proud of it. When Phil turned to meet him with an amused grin, Ranboo squeaked and hid the drawing beneath his arms. Phil bit back a laugh at his antics.   
“What now, Ranboo?” Phil exaggerated his exasperation, earning a heaven sent giggle.  
“Got any colours?”  
Phil stopped to think. He couldn’t leave the shop, people were still there, and Ranboo was in no state to handle it, even for a few minutes. However, Ranboo’s arts and crafts box was upstairs in the playroom.   
“Hey, buddy, I can’t get your normal pencils, but I do have these…” Phil reached under the counter with a suspiciously old-man sounding groan, making Ranboo laugh once more. Once met with the shelves under the counter, Phil hesitated. Would Ranboo think he was patronising him? He wasn’t trying to, but he really didn’t feel comfortable leaving Ranboo out in the shop on his own. Phil stared at the box of Crayola crayons. They were chunky, the kind designed for younger kids who hadn’t developed the finer motor skills, and Phil hoped that Ranboo wouldn’t hate him for it.  
“Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil, what’s taking so long?” Ranboo asked. Phil lifted his head up, only to be met by Ranboo’s face centimetres from his own. The shock made him jump, and he hit the side of his head on the counter.   
“Ouch!” he yelped, only making Ranboo giddier. “You little rascal!”   
Phil shot up, crayon box in hand, and dashed around to Ranboo’s side of the counter. He easily lifted Ranboo into his arms. The boy squealed happily as he was swung around, then set down on the counter. The napkin was still in his hands, a little crumpled, but still intact.  
“Phil!” Ranboo managed between giggles.   
“Phil!” Phil teased, planting a kiss on Ranboo’s forehead. Ranboo scrunched up his nose in response.   
Phil sat there, just taking in Ranboo. “You’re so precious,” he murmured, running a hand through Ranboo’s hair.  
Ranboo didn’t respond, only saying, “Colours please,”  
Phil laughed. “Sure, bud. Sure. Let’s get you back down on the chair though first, hm?”   
Ranboo nodded, sliding off of the counter and back onto the stool. Phil brought the crayons out of his pocket and hesitantly set them on the desk.  
There was a moment of silence, during which Phil honestly started to believe Ranboo was seconds from throwing the crayons back at him, before Ranboo took the packet wordlessly and opened it. Phil had expected some sort of protest, but Ranboo seemed too focused to care.   
“What do you say, Ranboo?”  
“Uh… words?”  
Phil couldn’t help the snort that erupted from his mouth, and had to take a few seconds to settle again. Then he laughed a little more.  
“No, no buddy. What do you say when someone gives you something?”  
“Oh.” Ranboo paused to remember. “Thank you..?”  
“That’s it, great job Boo,” Phil praised. He didn’t miss the small lisp lacing Ranboo’s voice. He was either growing tired or slipping younger. Phil didn’t mind either way, but he still had half an hour before he could close.

“Phiiil,” Ranboo, in almost a whisper, whined once more.   
“Yeeees,” Phil replied, glancing over at Ranboo.  
“’M done now…” Ranboo murmured. He held up the serviette, hands stained blue with pen, and Phil could’ve sworn he was about to melt.  
“Oh my gosh, buddy, that’s so sweet. Is that you and me?” Ranboo nodded happily, a little dazed and out of it. Phil noted this, and, since the last customer had left a few minutes ago, he was sure he could close ten minutes early today.   
“You feeling tired, Boo?”  
Ranboo nodded a little. “Smaller too…” he mumbled out.  
“I’ll just lock up, then we’ll get you sorted out, okay?”  
Phil made quick work of tidying up tables, bringing cups and dishes to the sink and locking the doors and putting down the blinds and shutters. He knew the shutters scared Ranboo when he felt younger, so always made sure to do the blinds first so he couldn’t see them. When Ranboo was big, he was always embarrassed by it, but thankful.  
Making his way back to Ranboo, Phil untied his apron and slung it over the counter.   
“C’mon then, kiddo. Let’s get you to bed.”  
“Okay,”  
Ranboo didn’t move, only staring at Phil with wide, glazed eyes. Phil chuckled.   
“Alright then.” He moved to pick Ranboo up and set the little on his hip. The two made their way up the stairs, Phil turning out the lights as they went.

“You’re so, so precious, kid.” Phil whispered, running a hand through Ranboo’s hair. The boy was dressed in an axolotl onesie, with a pacifier in his mouth, curled onto his side around a few stuffies. Phil couldn’t help the grin that broke out, as he went to leave the room. He picked up a few toys from the floor on his way out and as he stepped into the hallway, he left the door open a smidge so that Ranboo wouldn’t be scared if he woke up.


	3. Little Techno on a Plane 3/31 (totally published on the 3rd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3  
> A has to travel on public transport to meet B, and A is super anxious. C notices, and helps them out.   
> Techno has to fly to England when he goes to visit Phil and Kristin. Luckily, the guy next to him seems to be able to spot a little a mile away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooooooooooooo im a little behind, trying to catch up eekkkkk. school starts up again soon and like ew so things may slow down even more yet XD

Techno clenched his fist around the armrest. The engine hadn’t even started yet, and here he was, heart in his throat, knuckles going white. He was sat in the aisle seat, and the two window seats weren’t taken yet. He hoped it stayed that way.  
It wasn’t long before two men squeezed their way past Techno. Techno found himself pouting slightly. Couldn’t people leave him alone?  
“No, no, can’t do that right now…” Techno murmured, stretching his toes out. He couldn’t be small, he had a long-ass flight to get through, in public, with 30 other people surrounding him.

Techno started when he heard the engines. The man next to him, dressed in a very soft looking hoodie, gave him a curious glance. Techno shrank back in his seat. He panicked all the way through the introduction the flight attendants gave, and even more so as the plane began to move. His breathing picked up. The sudden sound of a bag opening shocked Techno slightly, and he glanced down to see the man next to him reaching into a rucksack. Was that – that was definitely a stuffed lamb in there he’d seen, right? He wasn’t just imagining things… was he?  
The man pulled out a fidget toy, and gently handed it to Techno.   
“That might help, keep you distracted and that.”  
The man turned around as his sleeve was pulled.  
“S’mine!” Techno heard. Techno immediately felt himself getting smaller. He hesitantly placed the fidget toy back in the man’s lap, since he seemed busy talking to the boy next to him.   
He overheard the hushed conversation between the two.  
“Bud, he’s struggling, don’t you think it would be nice of you to lend him your toy, just for a bit? You remember when you were scared to go on planes, don’t you? I think he’s feeling just a little bit like you did then.”  
There was a pause, presumably for the boy to think. “Okay. I has it back, though.”  
“Of course, bee,”  
They weren’t – was the boy a little? Surely not… Nobody was like Techno, the likelihood of that was just… ridiculous. Absurd. Ludicrous. People weren’t just.. littles. That wasn’t – what were the chances?  
The man turned back to face Techno, a small smile on his face. He picked up the fidget toy and dropped it in Techno’s palm.  
“You can use that for a while, he doesn’t mind as long as he gets it back.”  
Techno thanked him quietly, cursing his shy stutter.   
“My name’s Leo, this is Ian.” (what’s this? An OC insert because I can’t be bothered to create new characters? Wow!)  
Techno knew he should’ve just said his real name, he knew that would have made much more sense, but the fuzz was crawling in, and he didn’t think before he spoke. “M’ name’s Techie.” Why did he not say his real name? Sure, he never got called that when in headspace, but he should’ve known it would raise eyebrows. What kind of name is Techie?  
“That’s really sweet, bud. Can I ask you something?”  
Techno nodded slightly, already distracted by the tangle in his hands.  
“Are you little?”  
It was cleverly phrased. If Techno was a little, which he was, he would know what Leo meant. If not, he’d probably give Leo a strange look and move on. Leo had a feeling it was the first.   
Techno stared at Leo, beyond terrified.   
“N-no,” he tried. Leo raised an eyebrow.  
“Maybe, but s’not weird. Phil said so.” Leo shuffled to face Techno properly.  
“Is Phil your caregiver?”  
Techno nodded. “And Kristin. They take care a’ me when ‘m small.”  
“That’s good. Are they on the plane?”  
Techno shook his head, feeling a tiny bit sad. “No, but I’m goin’ to see them.”  
“Okay, that’s good. You can stick with me and Ian when we land, if you’d like. I think I should talk to them.”  
Techno panicked. “Am I in trouble…?”   
Leo was quick to reassure. “No, no not at all, bud. You’re okay. I just want to make sure they know you were nervous and things like that.”  
Techno nodded, noticing that Ian had fallen asleep. There was a while where Techno was content to sit and play with the fidget toy in his palms, but it didn’t take him long to get bored and ask a question.   
“Is you from England?” he mumbled.  
Leo laughed. “No, no I’m not but I’ve lived there so long now I sound it.”  
Techno nodded, yawning slightly.  
“You can sleep, kid. I’ll wake you up when we’re there.”  
Techno took the offer gratefully, dozing off not long after. 

“Hey, Techie, wake up, we’re here.” Techno peeled his eyes open, letting out a squeak of a yawn. Leo bit back a coo, helping Techno up. Ian was already waiting in the aisle, obviously feeling older again. He avoided eye contact with Techno, and immediately started walking away as soon as Techno stood up. He went to grab his bag, but Leo took it before he could.  
“I’ll take that,” he said. Techno squirmed a little, stumbling to follow after Ian. Ian tensed as Techno caught up with him, but forced himself to relax. Techno was a little too, he wouldn’t treat him any differently.

Techno grinned when he saw Phil and Kristin waiting, waving excitedly at him. He went to run over when Ian caught his shoulder.  
“Slow up, kid. You’re gonna get hurt if you run, there’s a lot of people around here.” Leo looked at Ian in shock. Just two minutes ago he wanted nothing to do with Techno, and here he was, making sure he didn’t get hurt. Ian gave him a light-hearted glare. The three made their way to meet Phil and Kristin, who wrapped Techno in a hug immediately.  
“Hey, Tech, who’s this?”   
“S’Ian and Leo. They looked after me on the plane.”  
Phil looked up at them. “Oh wow, thanks. Most people aren’t so…”  
Leo interjected. “He’s a little too.”  
“Leo!” Ian squeaked, ears turning pink.   
“What? No one’s going to judge you or anything.”  
Ian made an unintelligible noise, possibly a protest.  
“Thanks, mate,” Phil said.  
“No worries. Wouldn’t leave an anxious little in the dark.”  
Phil smiled. Techno turned to face Kristin, “We go yours now?” she laughed slightly.  
“Yeah, we can go home, bud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse the oc insert, couldn't think of character designs for new people Techno doesnt know sooooo  
> Hope you enjoyed!! :)


End file.
